


High Stakes

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, NSFW, drunk angry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Jensen and Y/N cannot stand each other. Can a night of drinking and high stakes poker calm their ill feelings and change them from hate into something else?~





	High Stakes

High Stakes VIP Room, Caesars Palace, Las Vegas.

Jensen sat on the far left of the half circle table, his fingers mindlessly toying with the chips in front of him. He wasn’t paying attention, all his focus was on the woman seated directly across from him. Y/N was gorgeous in an unconventional way, which made her an easy pick for casting agents since she hit Hollywood a few years ago. She was a sassy and quick witted, talented and sexy, and Jensen hated her guts.

Maybe it was her attitude in general, or her instant decision to not give him the time of day, but Jensen had disliked her from the moment she’d set foot on the set three months ago. She kept her nose in the air, spurned his initial advances, and constantly flirted with everyone on set but him. If it weren’t for Jared’s insistence that he play nice, she wouldn’t have been invited to join them tonight, and that would have been just fine with Jensen. He couldn’t stand the look of her.

The feeling was mutual, however, and the two actors took turns seething at each other from across the felted table. Thankfully, being separated by four chairs filled with their friends, they didn’t have to talk to each other, but that doesn’t mean that they didn’t. It was poker after all, and you gotta play the players.

“Hope you brought a suitcase full of cash, Ackles. Cause I’m gonna take it all tonight,” Y/N sneered, not a hint of jest in her sweet voice. She picked at her lip as she stared him down, unblinking, unrelenting.

Jensen shook his head, managing a cocky laugh and flashing her his best ‘go fuck yourself smile’, “Sweetheart, you better watch yourself. Just be thankful your ticket home has already been paid for.”

Between them, Jared, Misha, Rich, and Matt ignored the hostility, Jared most of all because he knew what lie beneath it. He knew his friend too well, and knew Y/N enough to see the facts. He just hoped they realized it before either said something they couldn’t take back.

The night wore on and the free drinks flowed. By midnight, Jensen was down three grand and his ears were steaming. Y/N wasn’t doing so hot either, but kept her cool, her face set with an air of nonchalance, unwilling to let Jensen see how irked she was.

With their tongues loosened by the magically refilling tumblers of scotch, Y/N and Jensen slung insults back and forth, biting and clawing at each other without reservation.

“Don’t be so cocky Jensen, only one of us is leaving here disappointed, and it ain’t gonna be me.”

“Oh, come on Y/N, I never leave a woman disappointed.”

“That’s not what I hear, sugar.”

“Fuck you.”

“You. Wish.”

Venom passed between them, their eyes locked in a constant game of high stakes chicken.

Slowly the room cleared out, the long day and longer night catching up to everyone around them. By two, Jensen found himself alone with Y/N. At some point, their bickering had tuned out the rest of the world, and he hadn’t noticed everyone, including their dealer, take leave.

Y/N stood up from her seat, downed the last swallow of scotch in her glass, and pointed an accusing finger at Jensen. She rounded the table, stopping in the center and leaning against it in an attempt to look relaxed and not fall over.

“You know something? You’re a real jackass.”

“Is that so?” Jensen finished his drink, rolling the glass between his fingers as he looked at her with narrowed eyes. “And why’s that?”

“Look at you,” Y/N waved at hand at him, gesturing from head to toe. “You’re fucking gorgeous and you know it, and you strut around, licking your lips and calling everyone ‘sweetheart’. You’re an asshole.”

Jensen scoffed, “I can’t help what I look like.”

“Yes you can. Look in the mirror. White dress shirt and tight dark jeans, cowboy boots… who dresses like that? And just how long did it take to get your hair all tousled and perfect? You can’t tell me you wake up looking like this. It’s all planned. To fuck with everyone.” Her eyes were glued to his face, her voice thick with drink as she drew out the K in ‘fuck’.

Jensen spun on his stool, leaning an elbow on the edge of the table. “I’m offended,” he said, raising an eyebrow.

“Good. That was my intention.” Y/N pursed her lips and gave him a sleek half smile, the likes of which he’d never been on the receiving end of; at least never from her. The look ignited a spark in him, set off a train of thought he’d been very keen on keeping in the station.

He stood and moved towards her, running a hand over the table, keeping his eyes off of her as long as he could. It was a sly game, but he knew how to play it. Jensen stopped a few inches away from her, his fingers a breath away from hers. Slowly he lifted his green eyes, letting them drift leisurely up over her body. “And you’re gonna tell me you just threw this dress on? That you didn’t choose the color because you knew I liked it? That you didn’t think I would notice the way it hugs your hips, the way it shows off your ass? Oh sweetheart, I noticed.”

Y/N swallowed hard and exhaled through parted lips as his eyes finally met hers. “You little shit.”

Despite the drink in his veins, he moved quickly. Jensen’s fingers closed around her wrist and he pulled her to him, his right hand grabbing the back of her neck as he bent to take her lips. Y/N responded instantly, pressing her supple body against his as she kissed him back. The fire they had been dancing around for months was fully ablaze and they rushed forward together, tongues and lips and hands exploring previously forbidden territory.

“I tried to get you fired last week,” Jensen confessed in a low growl as his lips grazed her ear.

Y/N cupped his denim covered cock, pressing her palm against him. “That’s ok, I leaked those photos of you passed out on set last month to TMZ.”

Jensen pulled back, his hand still tangled in her hair. “That was you?” he spat. “I got a lot of shit for that.”

“I know,” she smirked.

“You’re a bitch.”

“Don’t act like you don’t love it.”

With a sweep of his strong arms, Jensen lifted her onto the table, letting her drop down less than delicately. He returned to her mouth, forcing his hot tongue between her painted lips as his hand slid between her thighs. A rumbling growl of appreciation flowed from him when his fingers found her pussy free of any covering.

“Oh, you are a bad girl, Y/N.”

“Keep going,” she teased, “and you’ll see just how bad I can be.”

His fingers slipped inside her heat, pulling an unholy moan from her lips. Jensen covered her mouth with his, swallowing it down. Her fingers dug into his neck and shoulders as her body pulsed around his hand.

“I hate you so much,” she panted, her chest heaving as her orgasm loomed.

“Then you’re really gonna hate this.” Jensen twisted his wrist and pressed his thumb against her clit; his fingers curled inside and he bit down on her naked shoulder. Y/N screamed as the pleasure took her, shaking her inside and out.

When she calmed, her fingers ran through his hair, grabbing the short locks and tugging his head back as best she could. “You gonna show me that famous cock of yours or do I have to beg?”

He laughed as he fumbled with his jeans, releasing his aching erection. He ran his fist down over it, covering himself in her slick. “I think I’d like to see you beg,” he smirked.

“That’s not gonna happen, big boy,” she sneered as she scooted closer to the edge, hiking up her dress and spreading her legs wide.

“Maybe next time.”

Jensen grabbed her hips as he slammed into her, filling her in one swift motion. She cried out, almost cumming again right then.

They were so riled up it didn’t take long before Jensen was thrusting like a madman, fucking Y/N hard and fast on the VIP table. Their foreplay had been weeks of angry interactions, months of hard looks hiding secret intentions. Tonight in dimly lit room with mind boggling carpets, amid the blaring noise of plinking slot machines and piped in ambience, on a table reserved for the most elite guests, their passion was revealed.

His guttural cries drowned out the background music, matched in volume only by the litany of filth that issued from Y/N’s pretty mouth. Jensen came quickly, urged on by her words and the dig of her heels against his ass. He relaxed against her, letting her hold him up, her hands wrapping around him gently for the first time as they came down together.

“I take it all back,” Y/N said, catching her breath as he pulled away and righted himself. “You are a fucking rock star.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” he winked, extending a hand to help her down from the table.

“Hey now, don’t go getting all mushy on me. You’re still a son of a bitch.”

Jensen laughed and pulled her close, dipping her backwards dramatically as he kissed her once more. Y/N groaned and swatted him away. “Never again,” she threatened, pushing hard against his chest and glaring up at him.

He laughed again and licked his lips, “How about a night cap? The minibar menu looked intriguing.”

She considered for a moment, crossing her arms across her chest. “I guess that would be acceptable,” she conceded. “My room or yours?”

Jensen shrugged and walked off towards the door. “I have a suite,” he said over his shoulder as he left the room, not waiting for her.

Y/N sighed and rolled her eyes before following behind, “Of course you do, you bastard.”


End file.
